


there is only one of me (i cannot be your fantasy)

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage
Genre: Dominant!Eliot, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn asks for more than Eliot thinks he should give. </p><p>Content notes: Kink, request for acts that could go beyond safe-sane-kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is only one of me (i cannot be your fantasy)

“Hit me hard this time, yeah?” Quinn said, as Eliot tied Quinn’s arms behind his back.

“Don’t remember ever hitting you soft,” Eliot said, securing the knot, checking to make sure it wasn’t too tight.

Quinn craned his neck, leaned his face next to Eliot’s. “You know what I mean. I want to be in that space, mate. When everything goes a little hazy, when you don’t really know if it’s going to be okay.” He said it softly, almost whispering, like a recollection more than a request.

“That’s a dangerous space to be,” Eliot answered. He was holding on to Quinn’s wrists still, lingering.

“I won’t lose control. I won’t fight back. You can trust me,” Quinn said, letting just a little plead seep into his voice.

“Wouldn’t do this if I didn’t trust you,” Eliot said curtly, then moved around to face Quinn. He looked carefully at Quinn’s face.

“I —“ Quinn’s mouth was a little dry, so he took a breath. “I want it to be like that time. When we met.”

  Eliot’s expression didn’t change, except for the slightest twitch of the jaw.

 Quinn continued, “I want it to feel like I lost a fight.” He looked up at Eliot, staring up from under his eyelashes, defiance not quite covering up the shame, the nervousness. Clearly, he wanted Eliot to understand, to tell him that there was nothing wrong with wanting it.

“Sorry, man,” Eliot said, cupping Quinn’s face softly, “That’s just not gonna happen. Not with me, anyway.”

  “Well, it’s not like I’d ask anyone else,” Quinn said, a bit testy.

Eliot nodded; asking for this, from someone as good as violence as they were, was almost always too great a risk.

“Anything else,” Eliot offered, running a hand up Quinn’s stomach, splaying a palm wide when he reached Quinn’s chest. “Tell me another fantasy. I’ll make it happen. Okay?” He leaned in as he spoke, close to Quinn’s ear, close enough for his breath to heat Quinn’s cheek.

Quinn sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

Eliot kissed him, on the cheek, then on the lips, gentle, steady, patient until Quinn kissed him back in earnest, until Quinn kissed him like he believed that what Eliot offered would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> For the refusal challenge at fan-flashworks


End file.
